A final confession
by Avacado06
Summary: Alzack gets sick and Bisca goes on a solo job. Will Alzack final tell her how he feels? Or will they still be oblivious to each others love?


**Biscas P.O.V**

I knew deep down inside that I loved Alzack. But how was I supposed to tell him? We were partners, he probably wouldn't even realize if I were to just disappear. I don't know why I was thinking of this. My ship docked and I hopped out. Alzack had been sick, so I went on a solo quest. I needed to grab a book and give it back to my client. I was nearing the temple when something didn't feel right. I looked up and saw masked figure come near me. I took out my pistol and shot him, but he still sliced my arm. But how? it was like my gun had no affect on him. Another shot and it didn't even faze him. After several minutes later he was unscathed and I was bloody and cut up. I decided I would play defense. I saw my opportunity and ran into the building. I got the book but was stopped by the masked guy. "Ah-Ah-Ah" he said. He tightened his grip on my arm. "argh!" I let out as I fought to get my arm out of his grip.

 **Alzacks P.O.V**

I had gotten better and was in the guild hall looking for Bisca. " Hey Mira!" I said as I sat at the bar stool. "Hmm?" She said as she turned to face me. "do you know where Bisca is? I was going to go on a job with her." I asked. "oh, she went on a solo job to get some jewels." She said as she took an empty cup from the counter. Worry shot through me. was she okay? We always went on jobs together and I didn't want anyone to lay a finger on her. Truth was, I was madly in love with her. Her purple eyes mesmerized me and her green hair made me mad. But how could she love someone like me? I guess I would just have to wait to see if she was okay. Boy was I worried.

 **Biscas P.O.V**

This was not going good. I couldn't break free of his grip, it was tight and growing. "Ah!" It hurt so much, and I couldn't seem to break free of his grip. I grabbed my pistol and shot his arm. "Damnit! You brat!" he threw my to the wall. "urgh." I got to my feet and ran out. The boat! I got in and started to paddle. I picked up my pace and was a distance away from the island when I saw that masked figure again on the outskirts of the island. He was throwing knifes? What the heck was his damage? This book must be very important if he needs it that badly. What the-? A knife had gone straight through my leg. "Ahhh!" The blood gushed out and I couldn't do anything yet. All I could do was paddle away.

 **Later in the day...**

 **Biscas P.O.V**

I had reached the dock of Magnolia where I got off the boat. I walked towards the girls dorm behind the guild. It was getting darker and I was losing more and more blood. I opened the main door and quietly closed it. A lot of the girls were already asleep and I quietly crept into the bathroom. I was starting to pull the knife out when Levy walked in. "oh, hey Bisc- what happened?!" Levy said as she took in my appearance. I had eyes that were red and stinging, there was blood smearing my body and clothes and I had a knife sticking out of my leg. " Bisca what happened?" She asked as she started to quickly clean up the blood. "I-I just" I sighed, "it was some crazy guy on the job. Got a little beat up I guess." We took the night to clean me up and I was exhausted. "Thanks Levy. It means a lot." I said to her as I got up and walked over to my room. "No problem! now go and get some sleep. You need it." she said as she turned back and smiled at me. I smiled back and went to sleep.

 **Alzacks P.O.V**

I couldn't stop thinking of her. Was she alright? She hadn't returned to the guild and I was starting to worry. I was laying in bed that night and thinking of her. where was she? If anyone did anything to her, I will murder them. Thinking of Bisca, I drifted into the abyss of sleep.

 **The next morning...**

 **Alzacks P.O.V**

I got up, got dressed and ran to the guild, hoping to see Bisca. I got into the guild and saw her sitting there. I was so happy to see her, until I looked down and saw her bandages. S-so many cuts. I walked over to her and sat down. She kept her head down and looked over to her, worry sweeping over my face. " hey, can I talk to you?" I asked her. She looked up to me with sad eyes and nodded. We walked into the back room and I took a deep breathe. "H-hey Bisca, there's been something I wanted to tell you for a while now." She looked up at me with hopeful eyes. " I-I like you." I closed my eyes and waited for rejection, but instead I felt a pair a soft warm lips against mine. I looked down and saw Bisca kissing me. When she pulled away I saw her smiling. My faced flushed and I heard her say "I love you too." She walked away smiling and all I could do was gawk. But the gawking turned into grinning. That night I held her in my arms and we sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the night. Best night of my life.


End file.
